Family Reunion
by Barbas
Summary: When Wyatt is Kidnapped, it is up to the girls to figure out who did it. However, when Piper gets close to solving the mystery she dissapears. Meanwhie, Paige and Phoebe call for help from the spirits. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Family Reunion  
  
Note: The characters are the same, only Piper Leo and Paige do not know about Chris being Piper and Leo's son. All relations are the same, except for an addition to the family. Paige's adoptive father's sister's daughter (Making her the Charmed One's neice) Nadia is a reoccurring character.  
  
It was evening, and the stars were already shining high in the ever- darkening sky. On the corner of a desolate street stood a girl. She was tall, with long dark hair that hung below her waist. Her eyes, though bright blue, were filled with hatred and a touch of sadness; obscured to the point to where it was almost undetectable. Perhaps the grief was there because of her childhood and the parents that she had lost when she was only three. Whatever the reason, she let herself be driven by that anger. "Five, four, three, two, one." The voice that emitted from the girls mouth was deep and unforgiving. She looked upon the three women standing before her, the hint of a smile touched her lips, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "Ready or not, here I come." A ball of gas, burning with energy, appeared to hover above her outstretched hand. Much to her surprise they took off running. Quickly she extinguished the energy ball and closed her eyes. Her palms were open, and slowly she lifted them, so they were open to the running family. The three women stopped. Piper put out her hand, and was blown backwards with such force, that it must have been paranormal. The baby that was in her arms cried out, but Piper did not drop the infant. She knew better than to loose her face in front of an attacker. Slowly, and with much grace, she got to her feet and turned around. Her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, quickly moved to her side, ready to protect her if the girl attacked again. Once more the ball hovered above her hand, and she threw it with such precision that it most definitely would have hit its mark, if it had not stopped in mid air. It did not fall to the ground and disappear; it simply stopped moving, as if frozen. One of Pipers hands was lifted towards the girl. She motioned toward her, in an attempt to blow her up. The girl was thrown back a step, but she did not fall, or blow up. She simply regained her footing, and looked her opponent in the eye. Steadily a smile crept over her face. "Did you really think that you would be able to hurt me? I'm more powerful than any demon that you have ever, or will ever fight. I am fourteen, and here I am, facing who is supposed to be the greatest witches of all time. There is one of me, and three of you, not including your two white- lighters, the cop, and the kid. Not only am I out numbered, but it's by the Charmed Ones, for god sakes. I'm telling ya, you don't look so charmed to me." The girl turned her back to them, and for one forgiving moment, the sisters thought that she would leave, but she turned around once more. "Oh, one more thing." She opened her arms, "WYATT!" To the witches' surprise the child disappeared from his mothers arms. "Hey! That's my power", cried Paige. "Really! What I coincidence. Is this one also yours?" She disappeared in a flurry of white lights, and then appeared right of where she had been standing. "Who are you?" Phoebe asked, beginning to sound frightened. "Hm, you must have this power", the girl lifted off the ground, levitating. "I believe that you also have the power of premonition. Your powers", she said directing her words to the sister in the middle, "would be freezing, and blowing things up, but as you've already seen, those powers have no effect on me." "WYATT!" Paige called to her nephew. To her amazement, nothing happened. "In fact, none of your powers work against me." "You haven't answered my question. Who are you?" inquired Phoebe, her face serious. The fright was still visible, but she was not letting it get the upper hand. "I might as well tell you. You won't find anything in the Book of Shadows about me. I've already made sure of that." "How did you get to the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked, eyeing her child in the stranger's arms. "She's bluffing Piper. Evil can't touch the book." Paige attempted to reassure her sister, and failed miserably. "I told you, I'm nothing like you ever faced before. You won't be able to find anything about me, anywhere. You can spend the rest of your lives looking; it won't make a difference to me." The girl turned around and shimmered out. As she left Phoebe called out to her once more, asking her name. The girl was gone, but as a soft breeze blew through the street, the sisters heard her name whispered back to them. "Celebrian." END OF TEASER 


	2. Demon, or not Demon? That is the Questio...

That had been four days ago. Since then they had checked the Book of Shadows, googled it and scryed for Wyatt and the kidnapper, and nothing had turned up. Leo could not sense his son, and neither could Chris. As far as they knew, he was dead. Leo reckoned that he was under a shield of some kind, and they would not be able to locate them with any magical means. If the demon who called herself Celebrian was an upper class demon, or as powerful as she said she was, they would need all the help they could get. "I'm going to go check with the elders again, see if they've come up with anything." Leo orbed out in a swirl of bright lights. "Chris", Piper started, turning to face him. "Do you know if this is the evil from the future that threatens Wyatt?" "I don't know what turns him; all I know is that he is turned. Though, if you ask me, I would say that this probably is. Have you ever come up against a demon that wasn't affected by any of your powers?" Piper looked down, she didn't know what to say. "But I don't understand. Why didn't Wyatt use his powers? Doesn't he protect himself from evil?" Asked Phoebe questioningly. "So does the book", said Paige, unaware that she had spoken out loud. "What did you say?" questioned Piper looking up, with a glint in her eyes. "What did you just say Paige?" "I didn't say anything." Answered Paige, mystified. "You said something about the book." "Did I say that out loud? Oh, I said so does the book. Protect itself from evil, I mean." "Your right, it does. But not from mortals, only from magical evil, demons and such." "So what are you saying?" Asked Chris. He too was bewildered, and he could make no sense of what Piper was talking about." "Well, either this creature isn't a demon, or her powers so far exceeds ours and the books, that that the book can't protect itself." "That still doesn't explain why Wyatt didn't use his shield." Phoebe prodded. Before they could come up with a logical explanation (not that any of their explanations were ever logical) Leo orbed in. Piper could immediately tell by his face, that he found nothing. "Well? Did they know anything? Can they help me get my son back?" "No, they don't know anything..." Leo started. "There's a change. The all-knowing have run out of ideas." Paige said frustrated. "...They've never heard of the demon Celebrian." "If she is a demon." Piper interrupted rudely. Her patience was running thin. "Anyway, the Elders are worried." Leo said, turning to his wife, "The Elders are worried. That's definitely not a good sign." Phoebe said, getting up from the couch she had been sitting on. "What do you mean if she is a demon?" Asked Leo starting to look worried himself. "I mean, she can get to the Book of Shadows..." "You don't know that" Leo interrupted "Wyatt doesn't use her powers against her. She's not in the Book of Shadows. I mean why not?" "She has powers though. Leo", Phoebe started to say, "Can a mortal have powers, without being a witch or demon?" "It's rare, and very improbable, but I suppose that it is possible." Leo said. Just then their came a cry from down stairs. Piper's head jerked toward the door. "Wyatt?" Piper took off running down the stairs, without a backward glance, and she was quickly followed by Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris. Halfway down the stairs Piper stopped abruptly, and she was knocked into by the four people behind her. She fumbled a step, and looked down into the hallway that had been the scene of many battles with demons in the past. Standing next to the grandfather clock that had been broken countless times, stood the girl who called herself Celebrian. In her arms was Piper's and Leo's son. Celebrian looked up, and meeting the eyes of the hurt mother, she smiled. "I must admit Piper, you surprised me. I underestimated you. The other members of your family however..." She grinned maliciously at Phoebe. "Piper, freeze her." Said Phoebe, still looking Celebrian in the eyes. "I can't, I've already tried, my powers don't work against her." "Then blow her up." Said Chris. "Chris, you weren't there. She is the most powerful being I, we, have ever encountered. Plus, I might blow up Wyatt." "It would prevent him from becoming evil. Solves my problem." "Chris!" "Piper." Celebrian looked at her, breaking her gaze away from Phoebe. "As I said before, I misjudged you. You have much potential, and I realize you will give up your life for your son, but I must warn you. If you continue to attempt solve my puzzles, you might just have to do that." She turned around, but before she could shimmer out of the Manor, Paige orbed herself in front of Celebrian. She put an arm on her, and tried to grab Wyatt. She missed, and went sprawling to the floor. Piper, oblivious to this, stared at the girl. "What do you mean attempt to solve your puzzles?" "You'll see" the girl said with a grin. "In good time. You'll all see." She turned around and was gone. "Leo, do you know what she was talking about?" Piper said, turning to her husband." "I have no idea. What puzzles have we solved already? What puzzle have you solved?" He asked, facing her. "Well, I said that I didn't think she was a demon. Could that be it?" "It might be", said Paige. She looked over her shoulder to Phoebe. "What do you think Phoebes?" She asked, but she stopped abruptly when she saw her sisters face. "Piper's right, she isn't a demon. She's afraid of us. Of you", she turned to Piper. "I could sense her fear; she thinks you know who she is. Do you?" "No! All I know is that she claims to be Celebrian." Piper looked shocked. Why did this demon- no this girl- think that she knew who she was. "No, you don't know who she is, I can feel it, but that's beside the point. She thinks that you know who she is. We could use that to our advantage. The next time she shows up, we will need to have a spell, or a potion, to stop her from blinking out on us. If we see her by ourselves, then tell her that we know." "But we don't", Paige said. "That doesn't matter! She thinks that we do." Phoebe pointed at Piper. "You need to get to work on a potion right away. I will try to get a spell written down. Paige, I need you to find out everything and anything you can about her." "Shouldn't Piper do that? I mean, she's the one who figured out that Celebrian's not a demon. If the girl is most afraid of her, then shouldn't we use that to our benefit like you said? Piper is the one who is going to have to fight her, I can feel it my bones. I can make the potion, I have a pretty good idea of what I have to make." "I think that that's a good plan. After all, he is my son!" Throughout all of this Chris had been motionless, saying nothing. The girls turned to him for council. "What do you think Chris? You are our white-lighter. You must have an opinion." "This is it", he whispered, his eyes widening. "What?" Phoebe could not sense what he was feeling, although she focused all thought on him. "That's it Phoebe. Today Piper will win, and find out!" Chris looked up at her. Phoebe stood silent for a moment, contemplating what Chris was trying to say. All of a sudden it came to her. She looked up at Chris and met his eye. "Oh my god, you mean today Piper, you know!" She whispered. "Leo?" "No, just M-Piper." Phoebe and Chris fell silent, staring at each other. "Will somebody please tell me what just happened?" Piper was looking back and forth from Phoebe to Chris. "Well, you mean the girl coming into our house", Phoebe answered, knowing that that was not what Piper had been asking about. Her eyebrows rose to her hair line as they often did when Phoebe was not being serious. "No, I mean the silent conversation that just when on between the two of you just now. I heard my name, and something about this being it. What is 'it'?" Piper's eyes were squinted shut, staring at the two of them. "Um, I'd love to tell you, but I can't. It's a, kind of a personal thing. Listen, you should get to work with that research stuff, and Paige, you know what to do?" "Yup." Paige turned on her heal and passed Piper on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I will go upstairs and get working on a spell." Before Piper could stop her she and Chris went running up the stairs. "What was that about?" Piper asked her husband. "I have no idea."  
  
Upstairs Phoebe was going through the Book of Shadows. Chris sat silently on the side, waiting to see what Phoebe was looking for. When she found the page, she brought the book down to the alter, and lit two black candles, one of either side. "Chris, come here. I need you to say this spell with me." She took Chris's hand as he sat down, and together they said the incantation written on the page:  
As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear  
  
Open locked thoughts to my mind's willing ear  
  
May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep  
  
Bring innermost voices to mind in speech  
  
Phoebe looked up and thought to herself, did it work?  
"I don't think so" Chris said aloud. He looked at Phoebe. "What was it supposed to do?" 


	3. Mom

"Chris, I didn't say that out loud, I thought it." Her face was that of comic surprise and joy. Phoebe had used the spell for the first time. She had no idea that she had said exactly what Piper had said when she and Prue had used it. "Wow, this is so cool. Prue and Piper had used it years ago. Piper had wanted to find out if Dan was a Warlock, and..."  
"Who?"  
"Dan, her ex-boyfriend."  
"Wow, I'm glad that didn't work out."  
"I bet." They smiled at each other, and then Phoebe got, and picked up the Book of Shadows. "Prue had wanted to know if her partner Jack was a warlock. It turned out that neither of them were, but that's beside the point. The point is, that for a whole day, they were having silent conversations, and I had no in on it. Ha! I am so going to pay Piper back for that."  
"Um, Phoebe. I don't think that would be a good idea. If she finds out that you cast the spell, then she will know that you cast it with me, seeing as we are the only ones up here."  
"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't listen in on her thoughts. Oh, this is going to be so cool. Okay, now. I have to work on a spell to protect ourselves from this girl. Hey, do you have any idea who she is? I mean, you are from the future and all." "True, but I'm not even in Piper's womb yet." "Yes, but you knew that Paige was going to, or was supposed to, die when the Titan's attacked. And you knew that we would need a goblin entry." "True, but that's just what I found out by going to your, sorry our house. Wyatt was giving tours of the Manor, and I used to go every so often." "Oh." Phoebe looked down. "Oh well. Come on, you can help me write the spell." She turned away and grabbed a piece of pencil and a paper.  
  
Downstairs Phoebe was working the potion to make sure that the girl couldn't bail on them again. Most of the potion was done; all she needed was the pig's foot. Piper, who had not been able to find anything on the girl, had decided instead, to help Paige in the kitchen. "Ew!" Piper said, elongating it so it sounded more like 'eeeeew'. "Ew?" Paige looked over at her older sister questioningly. "Ew" Piper agreed. "Wait, so you can handle demon guts, and demon blood, but you freak out when you see a pigs foot?" "I'm a vegetarian!" "Since when?" "Since now." Piper threw the pigs foot into the bowl, and it blew up slightly with a spurt of flame. Piper did not even register the fact that she had had that exact conversation before, word for word, with Prue. They had been mixing a potion to vanquish Balthazar, but it turned out that they had to use it for some other demons in the brotherhood. Leo, who had been standing outside, did realize it, but he shunted it aside, thinking nothing of it. "Okay. One potion, check," Paige said, pouring the foul green liquid into three separate bottles, one for each sister. "It won't allow this girl, whomever she is, to disappear on us again. One spell..." She said looking up into the ceiling, indication Phoebe. "Check" said Phoebe walking through the door. "It will protect us from the girl's magic. Some information..." She looked at Piper. Piper looked down, examining the tiles on the kitchen floor. Her hair fell in her face, and when her sister called her name she pushed it up out of the way, and looked up. Piper began to examine the floor with increasing amazement. "I couldn't find anything on her. I called Daryl and I gave him a very detailed description, and he said he would try to find her." She looked up at her sister. "So, let's see that spell." Phoebe handed Piper and Paige a paper of their own, and they looked down at the neat handwriting. On it they read: When forces of evil take the lead Driven by anger, fear, and greed Let this spell bind her powers So the advantage jumps from hers, to ours.  
  
"Hm, not bad." Piper said looking up. "...But I don't think it's going to work. She's not evil, couldn't you sense that?" To herself she thought 'Some empathy'. "Yeah. Besides that I think that this will just about do it", Paige said as well. 'Phoebe, I heard that too, but don't let them distract you. Don't say anything back to them. Piper will know that you cast a spell' Chris was thinking inside Phoebe's head. Phoebe was so startled by the voice that she jumped. Phoebe turned around and saw Chris standing behind her. It's a good spell, don't let mom tell you otherwise. He thought to her. Phoebe jumped at the sound of Chris calling Piper mom. It was just so unusual, finding out that your white-lighter from the future is really your nephew. The brother of Wyatt. Sorry, it just slipped; I didn't mean to say that. Chris thought seeing her reaction, and Phoebe patted him on the back softly. "Pheebs?" Phoebe turned around and saw three quizzical faces staring at her. Leo had orbed in, startling her, but not much. He was always orbing in unexpectedly. "Okay, so I will change evil to... to what exactly?" "Hm. When forces of power? How does that sound to you?" Piper looked up at Phoebe not wanting to hurt her feelings. 'What do you feel now, huh Pheebs'? Piper thought irritably. 'Are you sensing a lot of frustration, because my son is missing and you are keeping secrets from me!? It's too much to handle, so whatever it is that's bothering you, you better come out and say it already.' "Piper, I am sensing a lot of frustration from you, is something wrong honey?" Phoebe smiled sweetly. 'Damn you Phoebe'. "No, not at all. I'm just scared that's all, I want my son back." Piper sighed and her hair fell in her face. She jerked her head back to make it go away. "I know Piper, but we have to think this through okay. We can't just go pouncing on a... whatever she is without knowing anything about her." "I know, you're right. Now, we'll each take one of these", she said handing Phoebe and Paige a vile of potion. "And I copy of the spell." She handed those out. "The first person to see her, throw the potion, make sure she can't go anywhere, but don't kill her. I want to know what she's up to, and where she is keeping Wyatt, and maybe who she really is." To herself she added venomously, 'Plus, I want to be the one to kill the dirty demon, girl, whatever she is.' Before they could walk out of the room, the phone rang. Piper walked quickly over to it and picked it up. It was Daryl. 


	4. Guess Who?

"Looking for this?" Celebrian motioned into the air and it appeared on the table. Phoebe made a grab for it, but the girl moved it telekinetically across the table. This stricked Phoebe odd, for that had been Prue's power. That was twice that she had thought about Prue in two minutes. "What do you want?" Phoebe was getting annoyed with this girl, who seemed to have no purpose other than cause misery in their family. She hadn't tried to steal their powers, because she already had them. She hadn't tried to get the book, and if she wasn't lying then she did touch it. She didn't want their cooperation in the over throw in the underworld. What did she want? "I want to be free, and I think that Wyatt can do that for me." Phoebe was shocked, she hadn't expected the girl to come out in the open and tell her what she was trying to do. "Free from what? A demon, a warlock?" Celebrian hung her head, and Phoebe found herself feeling sorry for the girl. Was she just trying to free herself from something that was keeping her from moving on? She didn't answer. For a while they stood immobile, Celebrian examining the grass, and Phoebe examining her. When she looked up and began to speak she was interrupted by Phoebe's cell phone ringing. ' "May I get that?" Phoebe thought it ironic. She was asking this fifteen year old girl, who had kidnapped her only nephew, if she could answer her phone. Celebrian nodded. Her purse flew back across the table with a flick of the girl's wrist. Phoebe grabbed her phone and thanked good when she saw that it was her sisters. "Hello?" "Hey Phoebe... we found out a lot about this girl, and we might know how to get Wyatt back. Darryl brought the files over, and she's really twenty- four, so she's probably a demon, and the potion isn't going to work on her." "Okay... she's here with me now. We were just having a little chat." Phoebe glared at Celebrian, all pity vaporizing into nothing. She was twenty-four! Wow, looking good. "She has Prue's powers." Piper faltered. On the other end Phoebe could hear her breathing hard. It was obvious in her reaction that she too had not thought about Prue in quite some time. It was painful, but unavoidable in the current situation, it may be a valuable clue. "All of them", Piper finally asked. "I don't know telekinesis. I'm not sure about... the other one." "Listen; just be careful, because she could be very dangerous. See if you can get her to slip where she's keeping Wyatt. Her name is Rose" Piper hung up before further comment could be made of Prue. Phoebe could be sure that Piper was most likely holding back tears, still stationed at the phone. Phoebe hung up the phone and looked at Rose. She tried to read her thoughts. Hadn't she performed the spell to read other people's minds? As hard as she tried she could get nothing, and it was the same with her empathy. Celebrian, no Rose, was completely untouchable. Phoebe couldn't help but wonder where she had got the name Celebrian. Rose was such a pretty name. "Do you live with your parents?" "They are dead. I know what you're trying to do, and It's not going to work. Wyatt is safe, don't worry about that, but he's not going to be returning to you any time soon. He knows my name now. He calls me R... Celebrian." "Really? He doesn't call you Rose? Isn't that your real name?" Rose's eyes widened in surprise and then receded. "Piper is a very smart witch. She better watch her back." Rose's eyes flared up with unseen fire, and she disappeared, leaving Phoebe by herself. She looked around and muttered to herself, "I've got to get home."  
  
Ten minutes later she arrived home. Paige answered the door. She told Phoebe that Piper was in the living room with Darryl, pouring over files and papers. Leo had gone to check with the elders to see if Celebrian was really a demon, or what else she could be. Chris hadn't made an appearance since that morning, and Leo couldn't sense him, so Piper figured he had gone to the underworld to hunt for information. "Okay thanks. I think you better come in the living room so you can hear what I have to say." They sisters walked into where Piper was sitting. She didn't look up, and she seemed deeply absorbed in her information gathering. "Piper, can you put that down for a second, I have something to tell you." Phoebe reenacted their conversation at the function and then sat silently. Piper was sitting with her head in her hands and her brows deeply furrowed. Paige too seemed to be deep in thought. At long last Paige spoke up. "So you think that maybe a demon is holding her captive, or using her, and Wyatt may be her way out of that prison." "I think that's a possibility, but that we have to keep our minds open. It is a theory, and I'll go look it up in the book of shadows right after this." Phoebe looked at her other sister. "Any ideas?" "She could be cursed. Remember when we saved that ghost town from a town loop, with Prue?" Phoebe and Piper flinched, but she continued on. "What if she's cursed to stay fifteen until she does something. Maybe Wyatt is the only way she can access the kind of power that she needs in order to force herself out of this curse, whatever it is." "Possible. I'm going to go check. I'll be in the Attic if anyone needs me. Call me when Leo gets back." Phoebe got up, but then she turned back to Piper. She concentrated hard on Piper, looking into her eyes, but she couldn't read her mind. She tried to levitate, and found she couldn't do that either. "Piper", she said grabbing a pillow from the couch. "Freeze this." She threw it right at Pipers face. Piper threw up her hands, but found to every bodies amazement that she couldn't. Darryl, who had been sitting quietly suddenly, got up. "I think I'd better leave." "Good Idea." Paige grabbed his coat, and helped him out the door. When she got back Phoebe asked her to call for something. "Pillow!" Paige called at the pillow which was now laying on the floor. Nothing happened. All of the powers that we used on Cele- Rose aren't working. Piper, you tried to freeze her and blow her up, I tried to levitate and kick her, and Paige tried calling for Wyatt. It's not working. I'm going to look in the book." Things were getting fishier and fishier. Rose was turning out to be a bigger threat then any of them had imagined. 


	5. Note to Readers

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I am out of town, and will not have access to a computer for another three weeks. I will add my next chapter as soon as possible. In the mean time, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I am however, stuck now. I am not quite sure what should happen next. If you have any idea's please tell me. Thank you for your patience and keep reading, Barbas 


	6. Rewrite

"Darryl, hi. Did you get the results on the girl?"

"Yes I did, that's what I called to talk to you about. It seems that she has been missing for quite some time."

"So she is human?"

"I can't rightly say that. She does have a record in our files, but that does not by far mean that she isn't some whacked out demon creature." Piper felt a great weight life off her shoulders, and yet they still seemed held down. "Anyway, it seems she had a long history and not a very pleasant one either. If you want I can run down to your house and deliver the file for you. It might be easier then me reciting it to you over AT&T."

"Sure, that would be great Daryl. Thank you so much." Piper put down the phone and looked over to the rest of the family, who were waiting apprehensively for the verdict. Piper gave it to them. "She is human, as far as we all know. She has a record and Daryl is coming right now to bring it over to us so we can look it over."

"Okay. That sounds good. I'm going to try to look for some more information on her. I'll be upstairs if anybody..." Before Phoebe could finish her thoughts her cell phone began to ring. She stopped, puzzled; who was calling her? She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket, and looking at the name on the caller ID, her eyes lit up with surprise and sudden recognition. She looked back up her, her eyes widening impossibly.

"It's Elise! I had a function at the Great Hall downtown. I was supposed to give a speech", she glanced at her watch, "about an hour ago. I'm in so much trouble!"

Phoebe flipped the lid to her phone as her message began to play. "Hello? Hi Elise. Yes I know I missed the function. Well, now? I don't know I kind of have some thing going on around home. Family problems. Yes I was to keep my job. Well no, my house isn't far from The Family Park. You brought everybody there? Um... yeah I'll be there." Phoebe's face showed defeat, and she hung up the phone miserably. "Sorry, I have to go." Phoebe exited the kitchen and grabbed her coat at the front door. As she stepped out she heard Paige call.

"Wait! Don't forget the potion. Celebrian might be there. I mean, she is human, and even though she won't attack you in the open, she may be searching for information on us in order to get our powers, it wouldn't be the first time."

"She already has our powers", Phoebe contradicted, slipping the potion into her purse. "Thank's though. I'll see you later. Call me if anything comes up." Phoebe flew down the steps and into her mini. Thirty seconds later she was speeding down the road, and Paige watched her as she turned sharply at the first turn. Paige sighed and shook her head. She walked back into the kitchen, where she found Piper, once more on the computer.

"What are you hoping to find Piper? Darryl's coming over to bring you all the information. What are you looking for?" She walked over to the computer and leaned over Piper's shoulder. She had a page open to an article titled Alyssa Goodman. Underneath the name was a picture of a woman, perhaps in her fifties, who possessed the startling features of Celebrian.

"Oh my god. What does it say Piper?"

"Alyssa Goodman died on June 6, 1980 at six o'clock in the morning after giving birth to her daughter Rose. Rose was raised by her father Theodore until she was three years old, when he died of a heart attack due to excessive drinking. Rose was then raised by her Aunt Holly, until she was six, when she mysteriously disappeared. She has not been seen since, and any sighting of her should be reported immediately. She is thought to by most likely dead."

"Wait, 1980? That would make her twenty-four years old! The girl we saw was older than sixteen, I would bet my life on it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Then she is a demon. There is no other explanation for her not aging for a while. So much for my theory! Oh well, I'll start over. First I have to figure out what exactly I know about her, why she's so afraid of me." She started typing away furiously once more, but before she could get far the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Piper stood up, still looking at the computer screen, and back out the door. She walked up to the front door and opened itto reveal a very serious Darryl.

"Hey Darryl, what's up? You have the files?" Piper stepped back to let Darryl in, and he walked into the living room and sat down.

"Why does it feel like I live here?"

"I don't know. If you would stop digging up supernatural cases then maybe that would solve our problem." Piper smiled.

"And let inspector Sheridan take over? No, I think I'll live here, thanks."

"It's settled. May I see the files?" Piper pointed at the large folder resting in Darryl's hand.

"Please." He handed the file to her, and as she began to flip through, she became more and more disbelieving and she feared once more for the life of her son.

Meanwhile Phoebe was busy at the function. She had not written her speech down, so she made it all up while she was on stage, and it had a positive effect on the audience. She was giving a speech on the protection in school in houses in order to better guard the younger generation. While Phoebe was talking she kept thinking about Wyatt, who was kidnapped and out there right now with someone, a powerful someone.

While phoebe was on stage she combed the audience situated on the cut green grass and the brass bold benches for the girl. She couldn't see Celebrian anywhere. After her speech was given she was applauded, and then food and drinks were provided for the listeners. (It was the only way that Elise could get people to come, it worked every year). After her speech had been delivered Elise came up to thank her for making it, and threatening her to not be late again, or else. Or else what? Phoebe decided she would rather not find out.

While Phoebe was drinking Hawaiian punch and lingering with the crowd, she was tapped forcefully on the shoulder. Thinking it was one of her adoring fans she eagerly turned around, a smile wide one her face. As she turned however, it faltered, and then fell altogether. It was Celebrian.

"Hello Phoebe. Nice speech. Why were you late, up all night thinking of me? How sweet."

"Yeah that's it, I dreamed of you."

"Really, all good I hope."

"No, sorry. I dreamed I strangled you to death, and then I stabbed you, shot you, and vanquished you, over and over."

"I'm flattered, that it took so many tries, when did it finally work? I'm sure it did, didn't it. I mean after seventeen tries you should have been able to vanquish me, or was I too powerful for you're week levitation, and puny karate? I bet that's it isn't it, you didn't make it here in time because you were admiring my skill and supremacy."

"I'm in no mood to soothe your Ego, Prue." Phoebe stopped startled. Why had she said Prue? She hadn't spoken her name since two years ago when she died.

"Prue? Who's that, your girlfriend?" The remark stung Phoebe hard, and she flinched, but after she got over the shock of saying her sisters' name, she reached for her purse to dive her hand in. What she discovered was even more shocking. It was gone.

"Looking for this?" Celebrian motioned into the air and it appeared on the table. Phoebe made a grab for it, but the girl moved it telekinetically across the table. This stricked Phoebe odd, for that had been Prue's power. That was twice that she had thought about Prue in two minutes.

"What do you want?" Phoebe was getting annoyed with this girl, who seemed to have no purpose other than cause misery in their family. She hadn't tried to steal their powers, because she already had them. She hadn't tried to get the book, and if she wasn't lying then she did touch it. She didn't want their cooperation in the over throw in the underworld. What did she want?

"I want to be free, and I think that Wyatt can do that for me." Phoebe was shocked, she hadn't expected the girl to come out in the open and tell her what she was trying to do.

"Free from what? A demon, a warlock?" Celebrian hung her head, and Phoebe found herself feeling sorry for the girl. Was she just trying to free herself from something that was keeping her from moving on? She didn't answer. For a while they stood immobile, Celebrian examining the grass, and Phoebe examining her. When she looked up and began to speak she was interrupted by Phoebe's cell phone ringing. '

"May I get that?" Phoebe thought it ironic. She was asking this fifteen year old girl, who had kidnapped her only nephew, if she could answer her phone. Celebrian nodded. Her purse flew back across the table with a flick of the girl's wrist. Phoebe grabbed her phone and thanked good when she saw that it was her sisters.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phoebe... we found out a lot about this girl, and we might know how to get Wyatt back. Darryl brought the files over, and she's really twenty-four, so she's probably a demon, and the potion isn't going to work on her."

"Okay... she's here with me now. We were just having a little chat." Phoebe glared at Celebrian, all pity vaporizing into nothing. She was twenty-four! Wow, looking good. "She has Prue's powers."

Piper faltered. On the other end Phoebe could hear her breathing hard. It was obvious in her reaction that she too had not thought about Prue in quite some time. It was painful, but unavoidable in the current situation, it may be a valuable clue.

"All of them", Piper finally asked.

"I don't know telekinesis. I'm not sure about... the other one."

"Listen; just be careful, because she could be very dangerous. See if you can get her to slip where she's keeping Wyatt. Her name is Rose" Piper hung up before further comment could be made of Prue. Phoebe could be sure that Piper was most likely holding back tears, still stationed at the phone.

Phoebe hung up the phone and looked at Rose. She tried to read her thoughts. Hadn't she performed the spell to read other people's minds? As hard as she tried she could get nothing, and it was the same with her empathy. Celebrian, no Rose, was completely untouchable. Phoebe couldn't help but wonder where she had got the name Celebrian. Rose was such a pretty name.

"Do you live with your parents?"

"They are dead. I know what you're trying to do, and It's not going to work. Wyatt is safe, don't worry about that, but he's not going to be returning to you any time soon. He knows my name now. He calls me R... Celebrian."

"Really? He doesn't call you Rose? Isn't that your real name?" Rose's eyes widened in surprise and then receded. "Piper is a very smart witch. She better watch her back." Rose's eyes flared up with unseen fire, and she disappeared, leaving Phoebe by herself. She looked around and muttered to herself,

"I've got to get home."


	7. Files

A/N- Hi, sorry this took so long to write. I was out of town and couldn't access my files. I have rewritten the second part of the fourth chapter, and added it here as another chapter instead, and deleting it off the other one. I am working on the next one, but i am starting school, so it may take me a little while. Thank you pshycokitty3 for all your help, and thank everyone for the review. Please keep reading and reviewing...

Ten minutes later she arrived home. Paige answered the door. She told Phoebe that Piper was in the living room with Darryl, pouring over files and papers. Leo had gone to check with the elders to see if Celebrian was really a demon, or what else she could be. Chris hadn't made an appearance since that morning, and Leo couldn't sense him, so Piper figured he had gone to the underworld to hunt for information.

"Okay thanks. I think you better come in the living room so you can hear what I have to say." They sisters walked into where Piper was sitting. She didn't look up, and she seemed deeply absorbed in her information gathering.

"Piper, can you put that down for a second, I have something to tell you." Phoebe reenacted their conversation at the function and then sat silently. Piper was sitting with her head in her hands and her brows deeply furrowed. Paige too seemed to be deep in thought. At long last Paige spoke up.

"So you think that maybe a demon is holding her captive, or using her, and Wyatt may be her way out of that prison."

"I think that's a possibility, but that we have to keep our minds open. It is a theory, and I'll go look it up in the book of shadows right after this." Phoebe looked at her other sister. "Any ideas?"

"She could be cursed. Remember when we saved that ghost town from a town loop, with Prue?" Phoebe and Piper flinched, but she continued on. "What if she's cursed to stay fifteen until she does something. Maybe Wyatt is the only way she can access the kind of power that she needs in order to force herself out of this curse, whatever it is."

"Possible. I'm going to go check. I'll be in the Attic if anyone needs me. Call me when Leo gets back." Phoebe got up, but then she turned back to Piper. She concentrated hard on Piper, looking into her eyes, but she couldn't read her mind. She tried to levitate and found she could

"There goes that theory."

"What did you say?" Piper looked at her

"I didn't"

"Oh." Darryl, who had been sitting quietly suddenly, got up.

"I think I'd better leave."

"Good Idea." Paige grabbed his coat, and helped him out the door. When she got back Piper had gone.

"She's going to check once more in the book of shadows, make sure we haven't over-looked something. I'm going to try to summon her. She didn't try to hurt me when we were talking and..."

"Of course she didn't", Paige interrupted. "You in the middle of a group of people. She wouldn't attack in a crowd.  
"She's not going to try to hurt us. Trust me; I'm going to go work on a spell. You do whatever it is you think needs to be done." Phoebe put up her hands and motioned for Paige to move along.

"Why is it," Paige asked herself when Phoebe had left, "That when you want something done, you gotta do it yourself? Whoa!" She staggered. "I'm beginning to sound like Barbas. She shook her head, looked around suspiciously and orbed out.

"Paige?!" Phoebe called. "Damn her, why'd she leave?" Phoebe put her hands on her hips and called for Leo.

"Leo!" He orbed in front of her.

"What is it? I'm really in the middle of something right now. Something important."

"Get Paige for me will you? She's orbed out and I don't know where she went."

"Why don't you call for her?"

"She's not going to listen to me, just do it!"

Leo closed his eyes and they stood in the hall for a while, silent and unmoving. Slowly Phoebe move her face closer and closer to Leo's, until they were almost touching nose to nose.

"What's the matter?" she said loudly, making him jump and trip over the table.

"Phoebe!"

"Sorry. Where's Paige?"

"I don't know, I can't sense her. She must be in the underworld."

"The underworld... well now I'm going to have to go get her... damn her" she said again.

"Um Phoebe, I'm not sure that's such a great idea, you see," he was about to go on when a shout came from upstairs.

"Phoebe, Paige, I found something!!!"

Phoebe looked at Leo and they simultaneously ran up the stairs, down the hall, and burst into the attic. No one was there. Phoebe rushed over to the book and looked down. She ran her finger down the center. A page had been torn out. Phoebe looked around the attic calling for Piper, and then throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Great, just great."


	8. Life to life and mind to mind

A/N-Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. Thnx for the reviews.. keep the coming ;) Love ya! Blessed Be

"Leo, go down to the underworld, and see if you can sense Paige down there. Hurry, it looks like we're running out of time!"

Leo nodded and vanished in a swirl of bright lights. Phoebe sighed. Rose had obviously got to Piper, which meant that Piper must know something. In order to figure that out, she would have to enter Piper's mind, or make contact with her without Rose knowing.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Phoebe said to herself, looking around the empty attic.

She thought back. She and Paige had accessed Piper's mind before, when The Source had been posing as Alaster, the Chameleon demon. Piper had almost given up her powers, along with Phoebe's and Paige's.

And then there was Paige. Why had she gone to the underworld, who was there that could help her? Barbas most certainly didn't know anything about this girl, as she seemed to be more of an innocent than a threat. Of course, that was before she kidnapped Piper.

Phoebe shook her head and took a deep breath. She was going around in circles, and getting no where fast.

"Come on Leo", she muttered, and got up to look at the book. She might be able to find the spell that they had used last time.

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Leo had sensed Paige. She was with Barbas. Before going to get her, Leo hid and watched, listening to what they were saying.

"Do you know anything about Celebrian?" Rose was standing close to Barbas and Leo could see an Athame in her hand, not far from his throat.

"Celebrian?"

"She calls herself Celebrian, but her Real name is Rose. Ever heard of her."

"I might."

"I'm not going to play games with you Barbas. You either do or you don't. Make up your mind."

"In that case, no, I don't recall I've ever heard of her." Barbas smirked, seeming undaunted by the blade under his chin. Indeed, he had been killed by the charmed ones many times. They all wished him to stay dead, but he had helped them out of a tricky situation a while ago.

"I hope you say the same thing when I use my truth spell on you." Paige started reaching into her pocket. Still Barbas did not move, nor speak. He remained calm, waiting for her to use the spell.

"Aren't you afraid?" Paige asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Terrified." He tilted his head to a side, his eyes frightening her. Her hand quickly dropped from her pocket.

"Damn."

"Paige!" Paige turned around quickly. Leo had walked around from the wall he had been hiding behind. "Phoebe is worried sick. Piper's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean she's gone? She was going to attic." Barbas's eyes lit up, and he suddenly seemed to be paying very close attention to what Paige and Leo were saying.

"She said that she found something, but when we got to the attic she was gone. A page has been torn out from the book of shadows... it probably had something about Rose on it."

"Well, Barbas here knows something about Rose that he's not telling me." She said, waving the Athame behind her back, right in Barbas's face.

"We'll talk to him later; right now we need to find you sister." Paige looked back menacingly at Barbas.

"You got away this time," she said, and orbed out.

"Feisty little one, isn't she?" Barbas smiled his crooked smile, and Leo orbed out behind her, leaving Barbas to think about what he had heard.

"She came for information, and I received it," he chuckled. "Isn't it great how these things work out?" Barbas looked around his lair, and in a burst of orange flame he was gone.

"Paige, thank god. Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to see if Barbas knew anything about Rose. If any demon knows about her, it'll be him."

"It's a good theory, but you shouldn't have gone without telling us. If you had been hurt Leo wouldn't be able to heal you."

"But I'm fine. Can we please talk about Piper?"

"That's a good idea," Leo put in.

"Fine. Its obvious Piper knows something, and I think that if we can tap into her mind, we can get that information without Rose knowing about it. We can use the same spell that we did when the Source had her."

"Good plan, do you have it ready?"

"I've even set up the candles. I figured I'd have to. You were so busy and all..."

Paige smiled. "Let's just do this."

The sisters got into the circle that Phoebe had prepared, with Leo looking over them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Leo, if anything happens... have THEM do something about it... okay? We'll be fine."

Life to life and mind to mind

Our spirits now will intertwine

We meld our souls and journey to

The one whose thoughts we wish we knew

The two bodies collapsed on the floor with an anxious Leo looking over them.


	9. Short But Sweet

A/N- This is a really short chapter... but it's just a build up... so stay with me. ThNX for the reviews. i love reading them. Here chapter seven

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because you know."

Piper was sitting down in a cell, with her arms chained to the grey wall. She was having a hard time getting comfortable on the cold hard floor. Piper had tears running down her face. Her son was in Rose's arms, having a great time. He was laughing at playing with her. He had not yet seen her, and Piper wanted so much to hold him.

"What do I know? I know nothing. Please, give me my son."

Rose looked over at her, her eyes sad. She felt sorry for Piper. As much as she didn't want to hurt her, it had to be done. There was no other way to free herself.

"I know what you know, I saw what you read. I thought I have taken that page, but it seemed to have returned to the book."

"And it will again." Said Piper angrily. Where were her sisters? They knew she was gone, she had yelled at them before vanishing.

"No, it won't. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"You already have." Piper whispered, but Rose didn't hear her. "My sisters are going to find me, and then we're going to vanquish you."

"You can't." again rose seemed sad, trapped, almost vulnerable. "You can't."

"What do you mean? I can tell you're hurt. Why don't you tell me what's happening, I can help."

"You can't" she said again, and turned on her heal. Rose quickly left the cell, shutting and locking the steel door behind her. Piper fell back against the wall.

"I need my sisters."

* * *

"Where are we?" Phoebe got up. She was in a beautiful place, and she could smell the most wonderful things. Flowers and trees surrounded her. Paige was next to her, and they were silent for a while, just soaking up the scene. It was amazing, with colorful birds flying above them.

"I don't know, but if this is Piper's mind it's matured a lot since the last time we were here." Paige said, dusting herself off.

"Let's see we can find our way out of this forest." Phoebe said, as she starting walking in one direction.

"Um... Phoebe? I think I have a faster way of getting out of here." Phoebe turned around, puzzled, and then it hit her.

"Right!" She walked back to her baby sister and Paige orbed them to the edge of the thicket.

"Wow!" Phoebe was stunned, and Paige was breathless. The landscape that was stretched out before them could only be described as paradise. In the distance was a mountain, white with snow. Closer to them were rolling hills of green, which lay before them like an ocean of waves. A lake lay between the meadow they were standing in, and the hills that went on forever.

"I don't think we're in Piper's mind." Phoebe said, shaking her head

"Neither do I," Paige said, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Nor do I." Phoebe and Paige spun around to see Rose behind them.

"Crap." Phoebe faced her, eye to eye. "Bet you don't feel all powerful now, huh? Piper found you out, and we are going to too. Don't think we won't.

"You won't." She said cockily.

"So confident?"

"No, it's a matter of pride."

"Pride is a wonderful dangerous thing."

"You would know. You're sister almost perished because of it."

"Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"I'm not, you are."

"I haven't yet."

"Yes you have."

"When?"

"Um Phoebe, I think we have a bigger problem."

"Paige, I'm in the middle of something here."

"Phoebe, look behind you."

Phoebe spun around. An army of animals were stealthily creeping up on them.

"Have fun!" Rose said, before vanishing. Phoebe tried to grab her, but missed, She landed on the floor and turned over on her back.

"Great, just great."


	10. Arrival!

A/N- Hello again! It's going to pick up pace a little bit after this chapter... at least i hope so. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! Blessed Be

Leo watched Phoebe and Paige on the floor of the attic. He hoped nothing had happened to them, and that they had somehow found a way into Piper's mind. Their breathing was regular, and they seemed to be doing fine. Leo turned his back on them to look again at the book of shadows.

Behind him he heard two sharp intakes of breath, and he turned around. Phoebe and Paige were struggling for breath. Quickly they regulated themselves, and Paige turned to Phoebe.

"That was close." She said, almost laughing.

"That was too close. Leo, could you heal me?" She turned over and Leo could see that her leg had been badly bitten, by a wolf of something larger.

"Did Rose do this to you?"

"Possibly, but I don't think so. Too many things are going on to differentiate what she's doing and what's just happening." Paige said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Did you make it into Piper's mind?" Leo asked, as his hands glowed over Phoebe's leg and the wound disappeared.

"No, it didn't look like it. I mean, it could have been, but we would have had a hell of a time finding what we were looking for. It looked like Austria!"

"Austria? Piper's never been to Austria."

"No, but I bet Rose has." Phoebe said, startling them both.

"Why Rose?" Paige asked, confused.

"Because right after we recited the spell I thought about Rose instead of Piper, because then we could get the information straight from her head. She's obviously a little more complex then we thought."

"Okay, then we should try it again."

"No, it's too risky. There's no telling where we might end up. I think Rose has a barrier around Piper, or something like it anyway."

"Okay, then what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. We're going to need nine white candles." Paige nodded and promptly went downstairs to get them.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked, as Phoebe started flipping pages in the book of shadows.

"I'm going to call Prue."

"What?!"

"We tried once before, when we met Paige, and we got Grams instead. They promised that we'd see her again. Now I'm going to call her, and if she doesn't come I'm going to have to vanquish myself, because I'm not going to be able to get Piper out of this mess alone." Phoebe took a deep breath, having not taken one before. "Any questions?"

"No." Leo stood back and let Phoebe search for the spell herself. Paige came up with the candles and a lighter and lit them in a circle. She then went up to the book with Phoebe.

"Here it is. Okay, I hope we have enough power to do this ourselves."

"Of course we do, come on."

"Power of the sisters rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me."

There was a shimmer of bright lights in the ring of candles, and there appeared... Grams.

"Damn it Grams, we called for a lost sister. I want to talk to her, NOW."

"Nice to see you too dear. Hello Paige. And Leo! You're looked fine. Where's Piper?"

"I thought you watched over us."

"Well, yes, but it's been a little busy lately. Why, what happened?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter, please let me talk to Prue."

"Oh, all right. Grams disappeared for a moment nothing was there, and the three people stood in silence. The there was another light show, and Phoebe's sister appeared.

She was beautiful beyond words. Death hadn't slowed her down at all. She was perfect, as she had been in life as well. Phoebe stood with tear's filling her eyes. She couldn't move, and she looked her older sister in the eyes with such love as she had never felt. Her sister was back.

Paige stood awkwardly next to Phoebe. She had heard a lot of Prue, of course, but she had never seen her, or met her. Her pictures didn't do her justice. Paige could see why her sister's looked up to her like they did. Paige could fell her power, and her kindness, and she hadn't even spoken yet.

Prue stepped forward out of the ring, and her transparent body became solid. She stood with such grace as no other creature on earth could master. Leo looked at her with awe. He hadn't seen his sister in lay for three years. He couldn't imagine what Phoebe was going through. He wished Piper could be here. She would be so happy.

"Hi Phoebe."

"Prue? Is it really you?" The tears were now flowing freely, and she ran over to her sister and hugged her. For several minutes they held each other, Phoebe crying and Prue trying hard not to. She couldn't believe how much Phoebe had grown up.

Prue hadn't been able to watch from "up there" because of the emotional trauma it would have caused her. She was so happy to finally be home.

"Phoebe, it's okay. I'm here. It's really me." Phoebe pulled away from her.

"Prue, you have no idea how hard it's been. Why didn't you come to us? Why did they let us see you? It's been so long, and now Piper's missing, and we need you. It's so good to see you."

"You too. Nice hair, it suits you. You've grown up. You used to be my baby sister."

"Now you have two baby sisters," Phoebe turned and looked at Paige, who was watching tensely.

"Prue, this is Paige. Our baby half-sister."

"Paige! It's so nice to finally meet you. Mom talks about you all the time. She says you're so beautiful. I can see that you are."

"Paige, this is Prue, our older sister."

"I know. I've heard so much about you. Hard to live up to. It's nice to meet you too."

"And Leo. You haven't aged a day."

"Neither have you. You still look amazing."

"Thank you. Piper's lucky. So, did you say Piper's missing?"

"Yes." Said Phoebe, still wiping her face.

"Tell me everything."


	11. Explinations

A/N- I have just uploaded the next three chapters of this story... so please continue on when you are done with this one. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. Pchycokitty3 is getting pretty close to cracking the case. Please be patient as i try to fix my computer and get these chapters going. Thanks again

Chapter Nine-

"... and then I was attacked by a griffon and we astralled ourselves out of there." Phoebe finished telling Prue what had happened. She had not taken her eyes off her angelic sister. She was just so beautiful and perfect, and now she was back.

"Are you okay?" She said softly. She kept thinking about her sister and her nephew, hostages to an unknown being. Was Piper devastated about not receiving Melinda, the girl she had always dreamed about? Prue remembered how much she had wanted her, and talking about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Leo healed me."

"Thank's Leo." Prue smiled.

"My pleasure." He said. He wanted to tell them to hurry, that they might not have much time, but he bit his tongue. He knew how much it meant to Phoebe to have her sister back, and he could also imagine Paige was having a difficult time dealing with it. She had not yet spoken.

Paige had tried for two years to live up to Prue, and now she was back in the flesh. Seeing her Paige doubted anyone would ever equal her. She was amazing. Paige knew that no one would ever take her place, in mind or in the heart. Just the calm way she went about relaxed Paige. She wouldn't admit it, but Prue made her feel much safer, and gave her the hope that perhaps there was a chance Piper and Wyatt could be saved.

"What did you say this girl's name was?"

"She calls herself Celebrian, but her real name is Rose."

Prue became white, but she recovered so quickly that no one noticed.

"Rose. How old did you say she was?"

"She's supposed to be twenty-four, but she looks fifteen." Paige responded quietly. Phoebe could sense sadness and regret emanating from her older sister. She wanted to comfort her, and say that it would be alright. She was sure it was hard to come back to the life you once knew, and know that you wouldn't be able to have it back.

Phoebe walked around the table and sat down next to Prue. She put her head on Prue's shoulders, remembering the past. The way that she Prue and Piper had always done everything together, and had always been there for each other.

"Do you have a plan?" Prue asked.

"No" Paige responded. "We did, but that went to hell when Rose put a barrier around Piper and Wyatt."

"Wyatt." Prue's eyes seemed to mist over. "So Piper had her child after all. What happened to Melinda?" Phoebe looked up, without moving her head.

"Well when youâ€ leftâ€ the future was changed, and we were blessed with Wyatt."

"Why Wyatt? It doesn't start with a 'P'"

"You've been talking with Grams I see." Paige smiled.

"I heard that she was a little hesitant to do the wiccaning, but I didn't know why."

"She wasn't all that hot about Wyatt being a boy, but she got over it. His full name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt for Leo, Matthew for Paige, and of course Halliwell."

"Well then, let's go save my beautiful nephew."

"Do you know how?"

"I have an idea."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Piper's Plan

Chapter Ten-

Piper had a plan. She knew that the only thing keeping Rose from moving on was a secret that existed in the past. Piper didn't know what the secret was, but she knew that Rose's boyfriend had a part to play. As far as Piper could tell Rose was suppressing the memory and it was holding her back.

As for why she wanted Wyatt, Piper could not come up with any logical explanation. Many theories, but nothing that actually amounted to anything. Maybe she thought that Wyatt had the power to free her. Maybe she just wanted to company, but with a baby? Maybe someone to take care of.

Then there was the question of how Rose got powers when she was Mortal. Why did Wyatt trust her as much as he did? Why did she call herself Celebrian?

Piper tried not to think of these things as she lay in the cold cell. She knew that Rose could read her mind. She pushed her questioning thoughts aside and thought instead of what she would like right now. A book would have been nice, with a little light to read it with. Of course she would also have loved her son, but she knew that Rose would let her do no such thing. Looking out the small crack in the far while Piper could see it was night.

She waited.

* * *

Rose tucked Wyatt into his crib and watched as he slept. He was so cute, and he looked so much like his father. Rose could hear Piper wishing for a nice book to read. She smiled. Piper was a fighter, she just wouldn't give up.

Rose sighed and walked over to her bookshelf. It was laden with hardcover books that had been read over and over. They were in tip-top condition, for Rose was a lover of book. They were her companions, her best friends. They told her their deepest secrets and trusted that she would keep them.

Her fingers ran across the dusted spines and came across one novel she particularly enjoyed. The Vampire Lestat. She pulled it out and with a wave of her hand it was on a tray, which had just appeared. It was crammed with food for Piper. Their were three plates of food she knew Piper particularly enjoyed. With it came a glass of cold milk.

Rook took a vial out of her pocket. She poured a little bit of the blue liquid into the milk, and watched as it dissolved, leaving not a trace. Rose smiled, and taking the tray she walked out of the room.

Piper looked up as the cell door opened and Rose walked in. Wyatt wasn't with her. Piper thanked whoever was listening that she didn't have to see her precious son with this creature.

"He is asleep, don't worry." She set the tray down.

"You know, you don't treat your guests very nice. The least you could do would be to give me a bed to lay one, a book to read."

"The book is on the tray."

"Then what about the bed?"

"Very well. I don't want your stay here to be more uncomfortable than it has to be, Piper. I would do nothing to hurt you, you know that."

"Then why won't you let me see my son."

"One thing at a time, Piper." With a wave of her hand the cold cell because a warm furnished rooms with windows that looked out into a sea of green tree-tops and wavy hills.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Why are you giving me this? If I'm your captive, then why do you give me what I want."

"Because. I don't want to see you suffer, Piper. As for you son, that can not be prevented."

"Can I at least see him." Once again Rose waved her hand, and on the right wall appeared a holograph of her son, sleeping peacefully in a bassinet which seemed to be embroidered with gold.

"Thank you Rose."

Rose smiled, and with a nod of her head she disappeared.

"Hope you enjoy the book", an echo said, around the room. The same echo Piper heard the day her son had been kidnapped from her. The holograph had disappeared with Rose, but the picture remained in Piper's heart.

Piper gulped down the water thirstily, and then glanced at the book. The Vampire Lestat, interesting choice. Piper quickly sat down on one of the newly found chairs and closed her eyes. Slowly she started chanting.

"Memories of the past forgotten

in her mind they slumber

waiting for the time when

they can come and open

the truth which keeps her here

and does not let her move on

suppressed by her fear

I will her to remember

That which she fears"

* * *

A/N- i know it sucked, but bear with me. I'm not very good at the spell thing yet!


	13. Memory Number One

Chapter Eleven-

Rose was sitting at her desk silently. She was writing in a small leather bound book. For some time she sat in the dimly lit room writing everything she thought about. It didn't matter what it was about, as long as she kept her hand moving at all times. Thoughts, dreams, memories; anything that came to mind. Rose could sit for hours just writing about everything and anything. She had such different opinions and theories and no one to share them with; just the leather bound book.

It had been a gift to her on she and her boyfriend's third anniversary. Rose had thanked him greatly for it, before presenting him with her own gift. Rose used to sit and just smell the diary. Rose loved the scent of new leather. Now it was old. Now she wouldn't be able to smell anything but the dust which it had gathered over the years. Rose had just now taken it out of the little wooden box in which she kept her most prized possession.

Rose had just finished writing in her other journal, and since the pages were filled she had needed a new one. Moments after she left Piper's room she had the idea to use this journal. She had never written in it before. The pages were blank, just screaming at her to write on. She did.

She kept the first few pages blank, though. She didn't want to write on those, because they reminded her. They reminded her of her youth. Of when she was young, not cursed.

Rose's eyes wandered to the necklace she had laid on her bedside table. Her mother had given it to her.

Flashback Rose was sitting along at the family table. Mother was at work, and father had not come home for several nights. Mother was always crying. Rose wanted to help, but Mother always yelled at her when she tried to do something. Rose didn't want to make Mother upset, so she stopped trying. She also tried to be quite so mother could think and be alone.

Rose ate the cold soup that she had made for herself and then washed up. She went into Mother's room to get her pajamas. Mother always kept them in the third drawer in her cupboard.

When Rose went it, she walked over to the drawer. The room smelled like Mother's perfume. It was Jasmine, the same perfume she wore everyday.

Before Rose could open the drawer something small caught her eye. It was a beautiful Red Ruby necklace. The gold chain held a diamond-shaped red stone, which twinkled in the fluorescent light of Mother's room. She stretched out her hand to hold it for a moment, but her hand shot back to her body when she heard a crash and a scream in the kitchen.

"Mother?" Rose ran out of the room and through the hallway. She turned and pushed open the second door to the right. Someone was in the kitchen, but it wasn't Mother. He had broken the vase in which Rose's Mother had always kept her Jasmine's in.

Rose screamed when she saw Mother on the floor, wrestling with the man. The mad had on a mask. It was red with lots of black spots that looked like burn marks. Rose wondered why the masked man was trying to hurt Mother. She must help.

"No!" Her mother screamed. "Go get the necklace Rose. The necklace."

Rose wondered how her mother knew she wanted to help, but she left anyway. She ran back to Mother's room and grabbed the Ruby necklace. She ran back to Mother.

"Put it on Rose. Put it on." Rose did as her Mother said. Her vision was blurring through the tears. Her Mother wasn't having much luck with stopping the masked man. Why couldn't she help?

"It's too dangerous." Mother panted. Suddenly the masked man shot across the room and hit the back wall with a sickening thud.

"No! No Rose, you must not try to hurt him. Do not use your powers!"

"Mother?" Her mother grabbed a knife from the knife holder thingy (sorry, I don't know what it's called) and threw it at the demon. It hit him in the chest, and he burst into flame in front of Rose's eyes.

"Rose." Mother came over to her like nothing had happened. "You must never use your powers. This necklace will protect you, but it also will make your powers strong. Maybe too strong. Promise me you won't use your powers against anyone good. Against anyone."

"I promise Mother." Rose crossed her fingers behind her back.

"No crossing your fingers, Rose. This is serious."

"Yes Mother, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mother."

Rose blinked rapidly. Where had that come from? She didn't remember that happening. She looked at the necklace.

"I promise." Her voice startled her, but not as much as the memory. Rose looked down at the book. It was closed. Had she closed it? She didn't recall doing it. Rose shrugged and got up from the desk. She walked over to Wyatt, and checked to make sure he was okay. When she saw that he was she turned off the light and got into bed. Closing her eyes she was asleep within moments.

As a breeze moved across the room Rose's notebook opened to the first page.

"I as sitting alone at the family table. Mother was at work and Father had not been home for several days"


	14. Prue's Plan

A/N- Next chapters up! I hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions... or you have an idea that you would like to see used, please tell me about it and i will see what i can do. Thank you so much for the kind reviews...

Chapter Twelve-

"Okay, before I tell you my plan, I'm going to need to see the book of shadows, and then I need to know what you've tried so far." Prue demanded.

"She's not in the book." Phoebe replied, looking up as Prue stood up.

"I know, I need to see it anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Don't ask. The book still in the attic?"

"Never left."

Leo spoke up as they started towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go check with the elders."

"Whoa! De Ja Vu!" Prue laughed as he orbed out. The three sisters marched up the stairs to the attic and bee-lined to the altar on which the book was still seated. Prue began flipping through it. As she did her eyebrows creased.

"Why are there X/s on some of these demons?" Prue asked.

"When you... left..."

"You can say it Phoebe."

"Say what?"

"Remember when we vanquished Barbas?"

"Which time?" Paige asked, smiling.

"What?"

"Never mind... go on." Prue shook her head and continued.

"Well I was afraid of saying 'I Love You', remember?"

"What?" Paige asked, confused.

"I was afraid of saying I Love You because it was the last thing I said to mom before she died, but you showed me that it was okay to get close to someone, even at the risk of losing them. You don't have to be afraid of saying that I died. I know it, you know it, and it doesn't make me feel bad or anything."

"No" Phoebe whispered. "But it makes me feel uncomfortable, Prue. You just went, died. You didn't see you dead on the floor. You didn't see Piper leaning over your body, crying, and holding you. You didn't go to your funeral, or spend months wondering what we had done to deserve this. You just didn't go through everything that Piper and I did. It was hard." She hung her head. Paige shuffled her feet uncomfortably."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's okay. After you left Piper became angry with Leo, me the elders – pretty much anyone who got in her way. She blamed everyone for your death, herself the most. She started hunting down demons and killing them. She crossed out Demons as she discarded them. Her anger turned her into a Furrie. Paige helped us out of a tough situation there."

Paige smiled modestly.

"Okay. What have you tried so far?" Prue said. She didn't want to go into her death anymore. It was slightly painful to think about, so she changed the subject.

"Well, I went to the underworld to see if Barbas knew anything but..."

"Wait... Barbas?" Prue snapped her head up.

"Yeah."

"I vanquished Barbas, years ago. Has he come back?"

"You banished him to eternity in Hell, you didn't vanquish him. We were afraid that when he came back the first time we wouldn't be able to stop him, because we didn't last time. You did. We got over our fear, but he keeps coming back, he won't give up.

"Interesting." Prue continued to flip. Suddenly she came to an abrupt stop.

"Cole?"

"Don't ask." Phoebe said.

"Okay, I think the first thing we should do is pay Barbas another visit."

"But he said he didn't know anything." Paige said.

"I know that, but you also said that there wasn't anything in the book about Rose."

"There isn't."

"Then what's this?" Prue swiveled the podium around to show a page in the book of shadows. There was a very detailed drawing of her, and a long explanation followed it to the bottom of the page.

"What?! It wasn't in there the last time we checked."

"Well, then maybe Barbas has found something out since the last time you checked. He's a demon. As soon as you left he probably went out hunting for information. We can use him to find out Rose's greatest fear."

"But Rose has her lair protected and Barbas needs to get close to her to see. We don't know where she is." Paige countered.

"I think I have an idea."

"Where are you getting all these ideas?" Paige asked, comically.

"Paige. I'm Prue." They laughed and then turned to Phoebe.

"You ready Pheebs?" Phoebe turned to her, mouth open.

"That entry was not in the book!" Prue and Paige laughed again.


	15. Mother

**A/N-** chapter sixteen...If anyone has any ideas that they would like to share with me they would be greatly apreciated. Um.. don't have much else to say. Please review :) and enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 16**Rose woke early the next morning. She was surprised to hear... nothing. Wyatt wasn't crying for his morning breakfast, or giggling at something he had managed to orb into his hands. Rose loved watching him play. He was so cute, using his powers so freely without the consequence of personal gain. It was great.

Rose rubbed her eyes and walked over to the crib. What she saw startled her immediately. Wyatt was not there. Where could he have gone? Rose dashed out of her room and ran to Piper's cell. She fumbled for her keys and then, in frustration, used her powers to open the door.

Piper jumped as the door slammed back, almost thrown off its hinges.

"I know he's in here."

Piper rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that he's in here with you. It's the only place he would have gone." Rose snapped.

"Are you talking about Wyatt?"

"No, Leo! Yes, damn it. Who the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

"What's the matter with him?"

"What's the matter with him?! He's either invisible in his crib, or he's here with you." Rose's eyes scanned the room. She didn't see Wyatt, and was sure that he would have cried out by now. But if he wasn't here, then where was he?

Rose stormed out of the cell, sliding back the door.

"It's okay sweetie, your okay." Piper cradled her son in her arms. He was good at that invisibility thing. "You get that from you daddy, don't you?" She smiled. "Yes you do. Now you have to be a good boy and get back in the crib before Rose gets to her room. Come back tonight, okay sweetie? Go on."

Wyatt looked at her puzzled, and Piper feared that he didn't understand her, but he orbed out of her arms moments later. He had tried to orb her home, but he hadn't had the power. Rose had a protection spell around her lair.

She sighed and grabbed the book again.

Rose walked briskly into her room. She once again bee-lined towards the cradle. There she saw Wyatt, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes. Rose tried to compose herself for a moment, and remember that she was mad at him. She couldn't.

"I just can't stay mad at you, can I? I know you were with your mommy. Its okay, you can't help her anyway. Just don't do it again okay?" Rose sighed. "Does your mommy talk to you? My mom used to talk to me all the time." Rose sat down on the bed, with Wyatt on her knee.

"My mom would love you. I wish she were here. She was so sad when dad died. She was really mad at Piper and Phoebe. Mom never knew that new one... Paige. Do you like Paige Wyatt?" Rose closed her eyes, remembering her Mother.

Her Mother used to visit the house. She couldn't always get away from her sisters, and Rose didn't blame her. The house her Mother bought for her was much better than the orphanage she had been in before Mother came. She was mostly alone. Sometimes she would go with Mother to work, but that wasn't often. After she found out Rex was a demon she stopped letting her go with her, for fear that someone else might be after her.

Mother had always used to tell her stories. She told her about the vanquishes and the demons they fought, and the fights her sisters had. Sometimes, when her aunts were gone, mother would let her look at the book. Mother wrote an entry on her, but made sure that it would stay hidden from her sisters. When she died, the page reappeared, but the sisters hadn't found it yet.

When mother died Rose couldn't stand it. It had been bad when Andy died, he was like her father, but for mother to die was unbearable. She watched her aunts as they struggled, and finally she came across Paige. Prue had talked about her sometimes. She said that her mother used to talk about her, but that she didn't know that mother was listening.

Rose went out to find Paige, and when she did she "dropped" the newspaper in Paige's office. Paige found it and went to the funeral and everything worked out just as she had planned. The power of three was united, but they didn't do what Rose expected them to. They didn't summon mother. The power of three was restored, and that was that. They didn't call her anymore, and aunt Piper seemed to try to block her out. Aunt Phoebe succeeded in forgetting about her, at least until she had brought it up.

Mother had given her her powers when she was very young. As soon as she was adopted Mother taught her how to control them, and the rules that needed to be followed. She taught her about vanquishing, and potion making, and everything that she knew. Mother had loved her like no one else, not even Peter.

**A/N-**Yeah.. i know. Really short... but i'm just having a semi-writers-block. I have some ideas, but i'm not sure if they're good enough. I think i'm going to end this story soon, jsut because theres not much else that i can do it. I have another story idea that i'm going to start writing, but i'm not sure if i'll post it. I might write a sequal to this one as well... it depends if Prue stays. I need help.. so just hit that little button down there and give me your opinion... plz!!


	16. Visit to Barbas

A/N- Here is the second to last Chapter. That's right... it's almost over. Next chapter will be kind of long since i have to kind of wrap things up so they make sense. Please tell me what you think. That you everyone for all of your reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed...

* * *

"Alright, I'm only going to repeat myself once, so listen up, or this time I'll kill you for good." Prue was holding onto Barbas, Athame to throat, and eyes shooting daggers. She had lost no time at all after finding out that Barbas was still alive. She wouldn't explain how she knew where Rose would be, but told them instead that they would have to trust her. Phoebe did immediately, and Leo was close to follow, but Paige was hesitant. Although she had heard a lot about Prue, and knew that she had good intentions, she hadn't really trusted her.

"There is a girl after my nephew. I need to know what her greatest fear is. I can get you to her, and then you do your thing. It's either that, or I banish you forever, and you won't ever find your way out of the place I'm going to send you to."

"I hear your request." Barbas said, in that suave, cool, everything is fine kind of way. "But what am I going to get out of it? And please don't say your life..." he said as Prue began to speak. She hesitated, obviously planning on saying just that. "It's so cliché."

"Listen, you feed on fear, don't you? Well I can tell you that this little girl probably has a lot of things to be afraid of. I'm asking you a favor."

"Alright, there's just one thing I need to ask."

"What?"

"Well, make that two things. One...what makes you so sure that I won't feed on your fears?"

"Because I don't have any. Try me." Prue stepped back three steps and stood staring him in the eye. He held her gaze and put his hand in front of his face. He tried again, and his eye's narrowed, eyebrows creasing.

"Why don't you have any fears? That's impossible."

"No it's not, I'm dead." She said casually. "Next question?"

"How are you not dead? I know that you died. I watched as Shax murdered you and as Leo couldn't heal you."

"I am dead, I'm not not dead. I've been summoned for a short time to deal with a threat that has endangered the life of my sister."

Barbas looked at her uncertainly before nodding his head.

"Alright then, I'll help you, but consider it a one time thing. We are still enemies, and should we meet again I will not hesitate to kill you, or your sisters."

"What, you get that out of Firebringer?"

"What?"

"Never mind. You'll help."

"I'll help."

Paige looked at Phoebe, who smiled. They understood each other.

* * *

Rose sat at her desk, pen in hand, but nothing upon the paper in front of her. She turned around. Wyatt was asleep, having his afternoon nap. Piper was reading the book again. She was almost done, too.

Rose was thinking about witchcraft. She couldn't tell you why, or what had brought up the sudden uncertainty that she was a witch if you were to ask her. She was reading a book on the Salem witch trails. It just seemed that so many of the things that she had read about seemed to relate to her life, and yet this was a book that depicted witch craft as devil worship, which should be penalized by death.

She read about Anne Cole, who used to have convulsive fits and not be able to remember things she had said, or accused people she had never heard of. Why was her name Cole, or a better question, why was the demon that her mother had hated so much been named Cole in his human form? She read about Rebecca Greensmith, whom confessed to using witchcraft on Ms. Anne Cole, and how she was hung by her husband Nathaniel in 1663. She remembered her mother talking about Nathaniel Pratt, the man who was burned Phoebe at the stake in a future that no longer existed.

Why did all of these things seem to have some relation to her life, to her mothers life, to her aunts life. She couldn't tell you. Maybe you can figure it out. She wanted to write about all of the things she had learned, and all of the things she had seen and known of. She wanted to write about her beautiful mother, and about her lousy aunts, whom had forgotten about her. But she couldn't find her thoughts, or the will to move her hand across the paper. So she sat.

* * *

Piper stared at the book she wasn't reading. She was staring at the incoherent words, thinking about things, just as Rose was doing in her room. She couldn't help but feel a strong presence in her mind and her heart. She knew it wasn't Rose, and it couldn't be Wyatt. She thought of Leo, but it didn't really feel like him either. Anyway, he didn't have the power to project his love into this secluded and heavily charmed cell. Piper could think of only one person whom might have the power but it was so hard to think of her.

It hurt, so much that Piper couldn't even think of her name. She could see her face, but she tried hard to block it out, knowing that if her face was here, then tears would be soon to follow. Could her sister have summoned her with the power of three. Was she watching Piper from where ever she was? Piper preferred to think that, that she had a guardian angel whom she could always count on to be there, as a friend, as a sister, and as a... Piper jerked her head up as there was a crash in the other room. Wyatt started to cry, and Rose started to chant.


	17. I'm her mother

A/N- I lied, i'm sorry. This isn't going to be the last chapter. It is close though. You'll see in a minute. Well, hope you enjoy. Please review all who read. Blessed Be...

* * *

"Demon hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might. Vanquish this evil from time and space, all his wrongs may be erased. Fear eternal nevermore, fire burns within his core. He came before, but not again, let this demons nightmare end." Rose started chanting again and again. How had Barbas entered here? Why was he after her. She had never done anything to him, never even made her existence known to him.

"My my my, you are confusing. Your greatest fear, is also your greatest hope. You're going to be a hard one to kill."

"Don't kill her, just find out her weakness." A little voice whispered in his ear. He grimaced. Prue had cast a spell. She didn't want to enter the lair with him, she couldn't risk it. Instead she was able to see through his eyes, and speak in his mind.

"I know what your greatest fear is, but it won't be enough. If I make it real, hope may take over, and truth will become reality, and dreams will come true, and I can't have that now can I?" Wyatt was screaming loudly and his shield was up, but Barbas did not approach him. A charmed one was in his head, he couldn't risk an attack on her nephew.

Rose stopped chanting, it wasn't working.

"What do you want Barbas?"

"Oh you know me! I'm honored. And you would be?"

"Don't you know?"

"Rose" Prue told him.

"Rose." He repeated out loud. "Daughter of a charmed one, friend to no one, threat to all." He smirked, his slanted eyes looking almost through her. Prue was glad her sisters couldn't hear him. They still didn't know that Rose was her daughter.

"What do you want?" Rose repeated. As Barbas talked with her he couldn't notice many similarities between Prue and Rose. They were so much alike in the way that they talked, the way that they stayed calm in the face of danger, the quick reflexes, and the confident stance.

"Me? Why, I don't want anything. But I know other who would value the information that I hold."

"Even if Phoebe and Paige do find out my greatest fear, my greatest hope, as well as my greatest dream, it will not make a difference. They will not be able to enter here, not without the help of their sister, who is trapped in the room next to us as we speak. They need the power of three to do anything to me, and they're one down. Even you, mighty Barbas, do not have the power it takes to get rid of me for any period of time."

"How can you be so certain that the Power of three hasn't already been restored? That Piper isn't in fact in the room next to us. That her sister haven't already rescued her?"

"I would know if that had happened. Piper would not have left, she is waiting for her son. She hasn't."

"No, she hasn't." Barbas spun around at the voice. It was Prue. Damn her, why couldn't she stick to the plan? Now she was here there was no telling what Rose might do, what she might try.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't move. She didn't want to believe it, and yet in her heart she knew that it had to be. Had Phoebe and Paige done it on their own. Rose was afraid to have faith that her mother was back, incase it was just an illusion.

"Mom?" She couldn't believe it. It must be an illusion. After all, Barbas did have that power. There was no way that she could be there. Not without the power of three.

Piper's heart was racing. Prue was here, she could feel it. There was no mistaking the love and emotion that she could feel. It was the sixth sense that Leo had told them about so long ago. She was here, in this very area, and Piper hoped to god that she would be able to get her out.

Piper was confused as well. She didn't want Rose to be hurt, she was just an innocent girl, who happened to be very confused. She wasn't evil, just lonely, and depressed. That wasn't a crime, but she knew that if Prue thought that Rose had hurt her then she might very well punish before getting the facts.

"Yes Rose, it's me." They looked into each others eyes, and there could be no error. Rose's mother was back.

"Mom!" Rose ran past Barbas and right into her mother. She hugged her so tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt like she was going to drown in emotions.

"Mom?" Prue turned around, still holding her daughter. Paige had her hands on her hips and her left eyebrow raised, Phoebe standing next to her with her mouth all but dislocated. Prue might have laughed, but she didn't. She hadn't wanted her sister to find out this way. Why had they followed?

"Listen, I'm sorry you guys, but I couldn't tell you. Not until after we'd saved Piper."

"Which we still haven't."

"You're right, we're going to do that right now."

"So wait, I'm still confused. Rose is your daughter? How can that be? She supposed to be like twenty one or something."

"I adopted her from St. Mary's Orphanage in town. Andy and I raised her. She stayed in an apartment we had rented."

"So you were leading a double life?"

"Yes. I didn't want her subjected to a life of demons and death and loss. I tried to keep her away from those things."

"And then she became those things." Phoebe said cruelly.

"No!" Rose protested. Her tears were slowing, but still falling at a steady pace. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted Mom back. You never summoned her. You blocked her out of your life, and then you forgot about her. I hoped that what I did would make you summon her, leave you with no choice. And it has."

"Rose, you know that I can't stay."

"Why not? You're dead, it's not like you have any obligations up there."

"Yes but..."

"Then why did you need me?" Barbas asked.

"Because I needed a distraction. I needed to get her worked up. I know what her greatest fear is, I didn't need you for that."

"How do you know?"

Prue looked down at her daughter. "Because I'm her mother."


End file.
